


Dynamic Equilibrium

by guineamania



Series: Gift Fics [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post S4, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: John sits back in his chair in 221B and thinks about how they ended up back at the beginning





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatwasJustaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/gifts).



> For thtwzjustadream

“It all seems strange,” John commented as their latest client walked out of the door and Sherlock paced the room. There had been a rapid increase in the duos clients ever since the dealings with Euros and some of them were actually interesting cases, suitable to keep even the mighty Sherlock Holmes entertained.

“What do you mean?” Sherlock questioned, pausing in the middle of his pacing.

“After Moriarty, after Mary, after Euros, it has all come back to this point. Us two, solving crimes as just a duo, from these chairs in an identical 221B Baker Street,” John mused, leaning back in the chair that they had somehow found that was identical to the one that had died in the fire.

“It’s an equilibrium. Everything that happens will always end up at this point,” Sherlock replied after moment of thought. “All the good things and the bad things level out to this moment and we remain,” he nodded and resumed his pacing.

“Isn’t that a very negative way of seeing the world. Things have changed and some of them for the better. You have a relationship with your sister,” John tried to argue but Sherlock just scoffed.

“Who is a raging psychopath that killed multiple people including my best friend when she was just a child and then in later life tried to kill you and Mycroft. That is definitely not an entirely positive relationship,” Sherlock stated and John couldn’t argue on that point. But his argument was created for him when the door was opened and Molly walked in with Rosie toddling along next to her.

“See, a good thing. It’s not exactly how it was. We have a good thing,” John smiled and stood up to pick up Rosie.

“That’s why it’s called dynamic equilibrium John. It’s not always exactly the same,” Sherlock replied, a little smile twitching at his lips as his goddaughter reached for him with an excited squeak.


End file.
